One hit wonder
by Redenzione
Summary: Attraction and what it can cause.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Manga/Anime Naruto, nor do I own the characters.

One hit wonder.

Shikamaru glared at the long haired blonde before him, her chest was heaving slightly and he tried to ignore the fact that it attracted him further to her; he could feel that his face was contorted in a slight grimace and he knew he was far from happy.

He reached out an arm quickly and snapped up her wrist, he pulled her toward him and ignored her struggles, she was pulled tightly up against him one hand was sprayed across the small of her back, the other was cupped under her thigh making their hips meet even more tightly.

He felt her hands wrap around his biceps and she gasped from the position they were in, he smirked at her "whose the defenceless jackass now huh Ino?"

Her blue eyes narrowed and she growled, looking around she tried to find anything to help her. Finding nothing she looked at the proximity of their bodies and fought back her blush. Their bodies were very close and if anyone didn't know any better they could say a seduction was on the works, Ino snorted in her mind, Shikamaru was too lazy to even try let alone know how to.

She tried wiggling but that only made him hold her tighter which then made her face inch towards his, something she didn't particularly want. It wasn't that he was ugly, it was quite the opposite, unlike the rest of the males her age in Konoha, minus Naruto, Shikamaru seemed to have this rugged handsomeness that she found strangely attractive. The last thing she wanted was him to know that, and since he was unfortunately smart Ino knew that he could tell that she was attracted to him.

She took a deep breathe, if she had known he was this strong she wouldn't have even come near him, but he was. Ino knew that despite the fact they had a refined and more delicate handsomeness, Sasuke and Neji were in fact extremely strong and capable fighters, it just had never registered in her brain that Shikamaru could be as strong, if not stronger and combined with his dangerous IQ, Ino found herself in quite a pickle.

She ignored the dirty thoughts running about her mind and focused on trying to get out of his hands.

Shikamaru smirked as he watched the girl think, he knew that she was attracted to him, a lot of people were, it was the dark and mysterious factor that did them in, plus as his mother had said, he had a darkness to him that promised great sex. Shikamaru had groaned when he had heard that, especially since his father had been in the room when 'the talk' had been given. Shikamaru had made sure to stay out of the house that night, the looks his mother and father had shared had more that sealed the deal on his father's 'dark and great sex'.

Pushing that to the back of his mind he felt the other leg he hadn't disengaged moving, he knew where she was trying to ram it and he immediately took charge. Swiftly he moved the hand from her back and moved it to her other leg, he lifted her up and moved to his bed, he fell forward, he made sure to fall between her legs before locking her arms up against his pillows by her elbows.

Again Ino was trapped, the only thing she could do was wrap her legs around his torso and that was the last thing she wanted to do considering how far her skirt and rode up, glaring up at him she wiggled some more, "let me go Shikamaru!"

He put a little bit more pressure on her arms and looked down at her passively, "no."

Ino growled and thrust her body up trying to get him off of her, "why not!"

He didn't say anything his eyes floated down her body and back up again, Ino stopped moving and gave him a confused look she bent up a leg trying to at least feel comfortable before she met his eyes.

He mouth fell open as she realised that Shikamaru was attracted to her.

Shikamaru felt himself moving till her was directly above her, Ino's mouth was still open, she started stuttering before finding she could move her legs. Shikamaru immediately remedied this he pulled her up easily and wrapped her legs around his waist, he was on his knees on his bed and she was wrapped around him, he had her pulled tightly to him with her arms locked to her sides by his embrace.

Ino blushed and tried to move before she felt it, "oh my god." Ino looked down at her lap then back up at the static Shikamaru, she looked aghast and started wiggling harder, Shikamaru sighed and pulled her tighter to him to stop her, she tried to resist but he wouldn't let her, "Ino this does nothing, except perhaps-"

"Do not finish that sentence Shikamaru Nara!" Ino yelled over him hysterically, although she stopped moving. Shikamaru gave her a lazy half grin and with one finger rubbed the small of her back, Ino felt it and growled at him again, "stop it!" He continued grinning at her and didn't stop.

Ino moved to try and get comfortable, "I don't know what you're thinking Shikamaru but this-" Ino nodded her head to the both of them, "is never going to happen."

To her surprise he didn't do anything, he just looked at her passively, "just because you say it will never happen doesn't stop me from trying Ino, it also doesn't mean that you don't want this either."

Her eye twitched, partly because she was angry and partly because she knew he was right and it irked her, he remained the same, "besides…" he spoke letting her arms go making her have to hold onto him lest she fall back, "you can't handle me."

Ino spluttered loudly, "what in the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Shikamaru sighed and muttered under his breath, he looked her directly in the eyes, "you go for all the others, Sai, Sasuke the guys that look different to me, or as everyone says, one hit wonders."

Ino opened her mouth but no words came out, she was in total shock, Shikamaru wasn't even blushing and he was explaining to her that she couldn't handle it more than once. Ino snarled and tried to slap him; he caught her hands and put them down on her thighs, "how dare you say you know anything about my sex drive! You're speaking as if you're some kind of god I'll have you know I am more than enough to handle you, and furthermore you have no proof that you're as good as you boast and I won't believe it till I experience it-"

"Which according to you will be never! Face it Ino, you can't handle the challenge-"

"You are not a challenge Shikamaru," Ino smirked smugly. "You're almost begging me to get into this bed with you."

Shikamaru smirked. "That's not you're challenge, you're challenge is being able to handle what I can give you and I'll believe that you can when I experience it!"

Ino snarled since she couldn't do anything she leant forward to bite him but her lips were caught by Shikamaru's, her eyes widened then closed as she kissed him back, while they were kissing he moved her hands to his neck then moved his back to her thighs, Ino gave a muffled groan as Shikamaru danced his fingertips over the tips of her thighs.

He lifted her skirt and quickly moved his fingers beneath her underwear, Ino pulled away from his kiss and gave a whisper of his name, he didn't stop he just moved his other hand and ripped her shirt and bindings from her top half in one go.

As his hand explored slowly and thoroughly in her nether regions Ino had trouble opening her eyes, the pleasure she was receiving was intense and it made her want to cry out for more, she felt him nip and tug at her light nipples with his teeth before pulling her head down for another passionate kiss. Every time she had almost caught her breathe he kissed her again and whenever she felt a build up at the pit of her stomach he stopped as though waiting for the best moment for its release.

Released from another kiss, Ino took in a breathe and tried to speak, "I can't catch my breathe Shikamaru,"

He kissed her again, his warm hand that had toyed with her breasts travelled down to her slim waist, he removed his other hand while laying her down, Ino watched as he removed his clothes, she ignored his naked state as best she could, the last thing she wanted was to give him an ego boost at this point in time.

He leant forward and she bent one of her legs as he lay between them while he again rid her of clothing making her naked also, unlike Ino however his eyes roamed her body, the moist circles he had made upon her breasts and the small glimmer beneath her blonde curls was incredibly erotic.

He lifted her up again and she sat up on her knees, they were both one thrust away from each other, Shikamaru lifted up her face to meet her eyes, "I'm Shikamaru Nara, can you Ino Yamanaka handle it?"

Ino narrowed her eyes and thrust down making his eyes roll slightly and head tilt back when he got over the first thrust he looked her in the eyes, it made Ino want to run. He kissed her ferociously before moving up and down at a fast pace, Ino could hardly keep up as she met him thrust for thrust, the both of them were breathing heavily and Shikamaru wanted to hear her cries, he pulled out and she let out a whine, before she was flipped over on her hands and knees, as he entered her from behind she let out a loud cry.

Her hands clutched the sheets as she held on to her burgeoning feelings, she could hear him panting above her and she felt a hand creep towards her wetness, she was thrust up her back against his chest as he fingered her while slowly entering her, Ino's breathing became louder as it mixed in with cries.

She whispered his name and took deep gulps of air, he toyed with her and switched between which one of his appendages went faster. Ino could barely take it, she just wanted him to end it, she turned and buried her face into his neck, "Shikamaru please," she gasped.

Although she couldn't see it Shikamaru grinned, she had failed. Ending her saccharine torment he watched with a slight hint of smugness as Ino gave a loud cry and her body writhed as she gasped out his name.

She slumped against his body tired and thoroughly satiated she felt a shaking of her body and her name being called it sounded as though it was from far away, the shaking got rougher and rougher and her name got louder.

"Ino-sensei!"

She sat with a gasp and papers were flying everywhere, she looked around blearily, her class had just entered through the door and she gasped while blushing red as she realised she had fallen asleep.

Standing up she ushered her class into her room and sat them down ignoring their catcalls and hoots about how red her cheeks were and how great the dream was. She looked around and found her dark haired and dark eyed son, he looked like his father and many of the guys were grinning at him and asking if he was going to have another sibling soon.

He blushed and ignored them while resting his head in his palm. Ino smiled at him, the dream she had the young boy was a direct result of and if Ino had her way, Shikamaru would definitely not be a one hit wonder.

Okay this is a direct result of me having severe writers block. I have a good reason for not updating any of my other stories but I guess no one will really care all that much, just enjoy the story, tell me how what you think if you would like. I will start the next chapter of my beyblade and my next Naruto fic, which will feature this couple so watch out for it!

Hope you liked it!


End file.
